1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a sensor-securing apparatus designed to secure an image sensor, such as a CMOS sensor, to a frame by use of an adhesive. The invention also relates to a camera module having a frame that holds an image sensor, more particularly to a structure for securing the image sensor to the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business-use color camera modules designed to process image data at high speed comprise a holder, a base and a CMOS image sensor as is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln, KOKAI Publication No. 2007-155800. The holder holding a lens unit is secured to the base. The CMOS image sensor is adhered to the center part of a substrate. The substrate is adhered, at its outer circumferential edge, to the bottom of the base. Since the substrate is so adhered, the center of the CMOS image sensor is aligned with the optical axis of the lens unit, and the CMOS image sensor is held at a prescribed distance from the lens unit.
In the conventional color camera module that is disclosed in the above-identified publication, the circumferential edge of the substrate holding the CMOS image sensor is adhered to the bottom of the base. Therefore, the area in which the substrate is adhered to the base is not large enough to secure the image sensor to the base. The substrate will therefore inevitably move if the color camera module receives a large external impact. Consequently, the center of the CMOS image sensor will deviate from the optical axis of the lens unit, possibly rendering it necessary to adjust the optical axis minutely in position.
The CMOS image sensor generates heat while operating. The heat must be radiated outside as much as possible, in order to suppress the temperature rise of the CMOS image sensor.
Here arises a problem. In the conventional color camera module, the CMOS sensor is merely adhered to the substrate and no components are provided to promote the heat radiation from the CMOS sensor. To make matters worse, the heat the CMOS image sensor generates tends to accumulate in the space between the substrate and the base. The heat-radiating efficiency of the CMOS image sensor is therefore inevitably low.